A Train for Christmas
by inuysha97
Summary: It's Toya's first Christmas with N as his somewhat official boyfriend. Toya decides to give him the best gift he can think of: a train and train track set.


_Note from author_

Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! Presenting my poorly named fan fic for Toya and N. I got the basic idea from imagineyourOTP's blog on Tumblr. Anyhow, please I do hope you awesome readers enjoy this!

** A Train for Christmas**

It was Christmas time again; Toya loved to buy gifts for everyone, thinking it was better to give than to receive. But this year was better than every other one before, he got to get a present for N. Toya asked Cilan what N liked more than Pokémon, and Cilan responded,

"As a train connoisseur, I know for a fact lord N loves trains!" Cress snorted, remarking that one, N wasn't king of Team Plasma anymore - due to the fact Team Plasma disbanded several months prior – two, everyone already knew N liked trains.

Toya's thought light bulb clicked on when he remembered Toko teasing N with an ad for train tracks saying N was too poor to buy it. N retorted that he wasn't poor because he wasn't rich to begin with. Later that day, Toya traveled to the shopping mall nine and searched the children's toy section for those train tracks.

After spending a good half hour in a checkout line, Toya rode his Braviary back to Nuvema Town. His mother's Liepard offered to help by shredding a roll of wrapping paper to bits. Toya thanked her though and sent her off thinking how much of a help she was. Next, Toya scanned the remaining rolls there was left. Delibirds, some Snover, or the Evee evolutions. Toya picked the Snover paper. He spent the rest of the day wrapping the box, looking at it and shaking his head, and re wrapped it until he finally got it right. He finished the present by tying a red ribbon across the vertical sides of the box.

The next day, Christmas Eve. Toya walked up to the tree in the living room downstairs and placed his gift behind a heavy looking present labeled _To Cheren_. Due to the weight, Toya figured it must've been an encyclopedia of the Kanto region or something. Toko came down as Toya stood up.

"What's up Toya?" She asked. Toya turned and bid her a good morning.

"I put a last minute gift under the tree." Toya replied. Toko nodded uninterested and paced into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Please don't tell me N's coming to celebrate Christmas with us." Toko sighed.

"I won't then, since you asked." Toya replied, unaware of the sarcasm in Toko's voice. Their mother, Joanne, trotted down the stairs softly. She bid the twins good morning and walked to the door and began slipping her feet into her shoes.

"I'll be out for the morning. I'm meeting an old friend." Joanne told them.

"Who's the friend, not some guy without a face who'll stalk us on route one and kill us I hope?" Toko shuddered.

"No, not the slender man." Joanne replied, grabbing her coat. "Don't watch that kind of stuff ok?" She suggested. Toko nodded lamely. Toya fondly remembered the time Toko rented that movie and made him, Cheren, and Bianca watch it with her. The four of them had nightmares the following few days.

Joanne left not a moment sooner, leaving the two alone. Toya walked to Toko and offered to help with the cooking. The two spent the rest of the morning cooking for Christmas dinner.

Bianca and Cheren came with armloads of gifts. Toko snorted, commenting on how silly the two looked balancing that many boxes in their arms. Toya ran over to take a couple from them.

"Oo, you'll never guess what I got for you two!" Bianca squealed excitedly. Toko took a shot at it.

"A red rider bb gun so I can shoot N's eye out?" She guessed hopefully. Bianca shook her head, still grinning. Cheren dropped his load of boxed goods below the tree.

"Speaking of which" Cheren began to ask. "Is N coming over today?" Toya nodded. Cheren's arms drooped a little. "Great."

Later that afternoon, Joanne came back with two others following her.

"Hey kids!" She called to the four. "This is my old friend and her son." The other woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Caroline, and this is my son, Kyohei." Caroline dragged Kyohei from behind her and made him socialize with the group. Bianca waddled over to him and introduced herself, Cheren, Toko, and Toya. Cheren commented on the similar features Toya and Kyohei shared. Joanne and Caroline giggled between themselves, whispering things like _Look how cute they all are together_ and other mushy mom stuff.

Not long after everyone settled down that the last guest arrived. Toya was the first to greet the green haired teen. Toko rolled her eyes, seeing the smiles the boys shared to each other.

"Hi N, how are you?" Toya greeted politely. N shrugged and replied,

"My day's better now, seeing you." Toko overheard this and gagged. N shot her a mean look. The rest of the day without much excitement, with the exception of N's meeting with Kyohei. Kyohei wasn't too fond of N's constant glances and weird looks. Toko told him later that N did that with everyone. Soon enough, it was nine o'clock, and sleeping arrangements were made.

" OK, so here's the deal." Toko began to explain. "Kyohei and Caroline will take the two twin beds in the guest room, Cheren and Bianca are going home, and Toya and I will sleep in my room, while N sleeps on the couch down here." N raised his hand. Toko rolled her eyes and called on him.

"Why do I have to sleep down here? And why are you and Toya sleeping together?" N asked irritably.

"Because I don't want you sleeping with Toya and I don't want you snooping in my room if I were to go into Toya's room. You are also to sleep down here because you are the class of a lowly Purrloin and I don't want you to-"

"Hey, Purrloin are regal!" N protested. "And I'm not lowly, I'm a king!"

"Used to be king." Bianca chipped in helpfully. Toko gave her a proud look.

"See, you will sleep down here, that's final." Toko set it in stone. N looked depressed. Kyohei sighed with some relief; glad N would be downstairs and not up. Joanne and Caroline giggled and whispered still like high school girls. Bianca rose and plucked a present from the tree.

"How about each of us opens one present each?" She suggested. No one argued. Bianca dropped the present in Cheren's lap. He grunted and muttered about the weight. Toko found two presents for her and Toya. Bianca brought everyone else presents. Toya was last and picked up his present for N and gave it to him. N's face lightened up.

Cheren's gift was indeed an encyclopedia for the Hoenn region. Kyohei got a stuffed Growlithe plushy. Joanne and Caroline exchanged gifts of hair styling kits. Bianca received a pillow Toko sewed in sixth grade, and Toya got a stuffed Zorua plushy from N. Toya gave N his present and N opened carefully, trying not to rip the Snover much. Toko told him the Snover were fake, but N didn't care. N was delighted as ever to get the train track set. He hugged Toya for several minutes, and then Toko said that was enough and pried the two apart. Cheren, flipping through the pages of his book, stood up.

"See you all in the morning then." Cheren bid everyone farewell, and he and Bianca strode out of the house. Joanne clapped her hands together.

" Hasn't this all been fun?" She asked. Caroline nodded. Everyone else slowly did as well. N ignored them and began reading directions on the assembly of the tracks. One by one, everyone walked upstairs to go to bed. Toya hung back to hug N again. N turned to kiss his cheek before placing the directions on the floor.

The next morning, Christmas day. Toya was the first one up, partially because he wanted to get to be alone with N before everyone woke up. Also, he just liked getting up early to have time to himself anyhow. As he snuck down the stairs, he noticed some of the train tracks connected on the floor. He looked around and saw the whole floor covered with a maze of tracks, with the train chugging across, below, and then above. N sat on the couch looking quite proud with himself. He looked up at Toya and bid him a good morning.

Toya scanned the room once more before stepping over the cluster of tracks. He climbed on the couch next to N.

"When'd you do this?" Toya asked.

"Last night, after everyone went to bed." N replied, his eyes following the little train chugging by them. Toya adjusted himself to lean up against N. N slowly wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm glad I came here." N said. Toya smiled.

"I'm glad you did too." He replied. He looked up at N, who was smiling. N leaned over and gave Toya a kiss. Toya kissed back, and the two stayed like that… Or at least, until Toko came down and pried them apart.

_Note from author_

_Well, I do hope you readers enjoyed this as much as I did thinking about it. Writing it and putting the story was the hard part. I kept taking breaks by playing Pirate101. Stupid addicting game. Hope you all have a uh... Merry Christmas! Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever..._


End file.
